The Fairest One of All
by forestdreamer73
Summary: As children there were tales of their beauty and skills, and so a plan was hatched for the two twins Kikyo and Kagome, the fairest in the land, to marry the demon princes when they reached age. Who will marry who! And Where is Kikyo going!
1. Chapter 1

The Fairest One of All

Authors note: Hey! I was inspired to do this story by my favorite Disney Princess, Snow White. It won't be anything like the real snow white but one of the concepts will be the same. Yeah! Well yeah so on with the story. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha.

Once upon a time

"Once upon a time in the neighboring human kingdom two beautiful twin princesses were born, and they were born with the spiritual powers of a priestess. They were brought up learning how to use their priestess powers to their full extent, and at age 9 they had completed their spiritual training faster than any priestess had in history. And as they grew in power they also grew in beauty, they at age 9 were already more beautiful than any maiden in the land. Their beauty and power was spoken of throughout the land, and in the neighboring kingdom the great Dog Demon heard of the two princesses and came up with a plan. Both the humans and the demons had been constantly battling throughout the decades, and the great demon king decided to use these two princesses to solve their proble-"

"Wait a second are you talking about us mama!" exclaimed a happy Kagome.

"You know she is Kagome calm down" said Kikyo as she patted Kagomes shoulder.

"Do we really have to marry demon princes, when we get older mama?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, you do sweet heart", sighed queen Risa as she tucked both Kagome and Kikyo into their separate pallets.

"Mama, do you think the princes are nice?"

"I don't know Kagome, it is time for sleep"

Kagome turned over in her pallet and closed her eyes, but then she remembered something that one of the servants had been talking about, and before her mother could leave the room she sat up quickly and screamed

"Mom, wait "

"What Kagome?" asked her mom as she turned around in the doorway?

"Is it true that the oldest prince is already 800 years old, and the youngest is 200 years old?"

Her mothers eyes widened and she stiffened at the question. Gripping the slid door she answered.

"I-I don't know Kagome, where did you here such none sense?"

Not wanting to get one of her handmaids in trouble, Kagome lied.

"I forgot" Her eyes went to the floor in shame, she hardly ever lied to her mother but she could tell that her mother was upset about the question that she had asked. Kagome once again lay down on her pallet, and this time closed her eyes, dismissing any further questioning. As her mother left the room the young princesses began to dream of her coming future.

8 years later

...

"Kagome stop fidgeting, everything is going to be fine" came Kikyo's monotone alto voice.

Kagome looked back at her cool and collected twin sister anxiously.

"What if they don't like me Kikyo? You know how I am, if there is way to mess up anything I always find it"

"You're not going to mess up anything but your kimono if you keep ringing it like that"

Kagome looked down at her poor beautiful Kimono, twisted in her dainty hands. She unwrinkled the Dark blue Silk by smoothing it over. 'You can do this Kagome just act like the princess you were taught to be and everything will be okay' she said to herself. Then confidently she set up straighter and put on her best smile as the wagon slowed to a stop. Kikyo stepped out first taking in the alien surroundings. All around the humongous demon castle were large trees, trees that looked as ancient as the world.

The castle yard was absolutely breath taking it was wildly covered in vibrant flowers, 'beautiful, absolutely beautiful'.

"Wow! This place is beautiful isn't it Kikyo?"

"Yes it is"

"I really, really hope I don't mess this up for us now"

"You won't Kagome, just keep your balance and act as you were taught and everything will be fine"

"I'll try my best I don't want to have to go back to that monster Kagura"

"Everything will be fine Kagome everyone usually takes a liking to you right away no matter how regal they deem themselves to be"

"Stop it Kikyo your making me blush"

As there conversation ended a petite and beautiful female dog demon servant meet them as soon as they both were out of the wagon. She had her silver hair pulled back in a long ponytail, and her eyes were golden like the sun, her skin was that of a porcelain dolls, and neither of the princesses had ever really seen anything like her.

"Your highness the king awaits your arrival in his throne room, follow me"

They were led inside the giant castle, much bigger than their current home, through a maze of hallways and doorways, until they came to two big mahogany doors. The great doors opened slowly to reveal a large sitting room completely furnished in colors of red and gold, and right in the middle of the room sat three male dog demons, the great Taisho, and his two sons. As soon as Kagome had walked into the room her sapphire eyes meet a pair of beautiful gold ones.

She was instantly entranced and nothing else seemed to matter but the soul behind those eyes, and her heart instantly began to feel something it had never felt before and within a flash she saw something in those eyes 'A great well of living love' that is all that she could put in words within her mind. And that is when she ungracefully tripped and fell face forward. 'Darn it Why!' she thought as she quickly composed herself.

Her face blushed to a cherry red, and she laughed as she stopped half way in the great room with Kikyo at her side calm and peaceful as usual.

She could hear one of the prince's snorts at her nervous and ungraceful trip. 'Why is it that I trip when I get nervous over absolutely nothing? Oh yeah! Because I am an Idiot! I told Kikyo! I told her!' thought Kagome furiously at herself.

Her attention then was shaken as the Great Taisho rose from his throne gracefully, his face set like stone in placidity. As the great Demon King drew closer Kagome started to feel faint, he was the single most intimidating figure she had ever seen or felt in her life. The Great Taisho's aura was truly magnificent. She looked to her left at Kikyo who stood as calm as ever, and she felt almost alone. She had never been so afraid in her life.

The Mighty king wore his armor with pride. He had Golden eyes and two magenta strips on both cheeks, long silver hair that went past his waist pulled back in a high ponytail. He looked to be extremely muscular, and carried three swords to his left side, a sight to behold, like a great god. He stopped in front of the twin sisters, face still void of any emotion.

"Kikyo, Kagome How lovely to finally met you girls!" boomed the great dog demon as he scooped them both up in a tight embrace a smile slapped across his face.

Kagome almost had a heart attack by the sudden change of behavior in the intimidating king.

"N-n-no my lord the pleasure is all ours" said Kagome as she was dropped to her feet in surprise.

'Thank God!' she thought as a bright smile covered her features. Kagome turned to her sister expecting to see her in the same tizzy as herself, but she was surprised to see Kikyo still as emotionless as ever. Her feature's dropped slightly.

"You must met your soon to be betrothed"

The taller brother slowly and gracefully made his way over almost as intimidating as his father. His eyes were the eyes that first caught Kagomes, she instantly blushed, and 'He probably thinks I am mentally unstable now'. As she stared at him the feeling she felt within her heart swelled once more, but more urgently. He looked much like his father did except, much, much more beautiful. He was as tall as his father, and wore armor like him too. His long silver hair flowed behind him. His face was similar to his father's but much softer. The most notable feature of the prince was his smoldering amber eyes they seemed to burn with emotion though his expression was bored and withdrawn. He bowed before the princesses.

"Humans" stated the emotionless demon prince.

Kagome had expected his tone to be soft and tenor, but instead it was hard baritone 'Well he sounds like a jerk. Great!' thought Kagome sarcastically. 'But, he can't really be one, his eyes; he has to be like his eyes'

"He is my oldest son, and as such the heir to my kingdom. He shall choose which of you will be his bride and the latter will be Inuyasha's. But of course it will be hard to choose you are both remarkably beautiful for humans. Inuyasha, come here boy. You will have to excuse him he is…well, a little rough around the edges" 'please don't pick me!' thought Kagome as she laughed to herself.

"Father you complement him he is nothing less of a barbarian"

"Shut up mutt face, at least I don't act like I have an ice berg up my ass" come the gruff voice of the prince clad in a red kimono. He looked the most like his dad expect for two little parts, the cute white fluffy ears on top of his head. Sesshomaru let loose a menacing growl at his brother's scandalous comment.

"Do not let your tongue be so loose half breed or you will lose it" growled Sesshomaru.

"This is prince Inuyasha" stated the great lord.

"Keh" replied Inuyasha with his arms folded and head turned in aggravation.

"It is very nice to meet you both", replied Kagome. Kagome had expected Kikyo to reply also but was shocked to have still not heard her sister speak. 'Come on Kikyo say something'.

"Kikyo" whispered Kagome in urgency.

"Lady Kikyo is there something wrong?" asked the Great Taisho in concern.

At the kings question Kikyo turned to face her concerned sister's face and then took off running down the hallway.

"K-kikyo what is wrong? Kikyo why are you leaving? Kikyo stop!"

"Excuse me my lords"

Kagome bowed to the lords, and she was hot on Kikyo's trail as she backtracked all the way out to the palace gates and to the wagon.

"Kikyo wait what are you doing?"

"Leaving, what does it look like sister?" she screamed back furiously.

"What! Why!"

"Where were you Kagome as we stood in that palace throne room, in another world? Did you not witness what I witnessed sister?"

"Yes I did and I don't see what the big deal is"

"Though Lord Taisho is truly a great king, his sons are something else entirely, and I refuse to marry either of them"

"What! So your just going to leave me here with them alone is that it?" asked Kagome softly as she looked Kikyo in the eyes pleadingly.

"You would rather go back to our home and bare our stepmother Kagura and her new husband Naraku then stay here with me your only sister?"

"I am sorry Kagome" said Kikyo sadly as she looked away.

"You don't understand"

"I do understand Kikyo you are not yourself right now come with me"

"NO! I am leaving goodbye Kagome!"

Kikyo slammed the wagon door shut and the wagon quickly took off towards the two princess's old home... Kagome starred at the trail of dust, left behind in Kikyo's hasty retreat in confusion, and then tears began to stream down her face this was the very first time Kagome and Kikyo had been apart in 8 years and she knew this time Kikyo was not coming back.

"W-What just happened?"

'Did...did I do something wrong, what am I missing! Kikyo...!'

"Your dear twin sister is prejudice to Youkai, she never intended to marry either of my sons" spoke the demon lord sadly.

Kagome quickly spun around to face her sister's accuser.

"No! ...That... Can't be right, Kikyo is not prejudice she loves all races just as I do"

"No dear, she doesn't , she pinned Inuyasha to a tree if you can believe that, it was at least twenty nights ago, and after discovering that Inuyasha was the demon she had almost purified decided it would be best to leave. Even when we think we know someone, no matter how close we are to them, there is a chance that something dark and bitter rests in there heart just as it is with your sister Kagome. You can not blame her for it entirely she is a miko as well as a princess and mikos are usually trained to kill demons"

"You mean mikos are originally concerned just with killing Youkai?"

"Yes, Kagome you two were the exception being that your father was one of our allies"

"Oh"

"Do not fret little one I will try and make your life here with us as comfortable as possible, you will find that though my sons are tough to be around, they do possess very remarkable traits about them as well". The demon king then gave Kagome a suspicious grin.

"I guess we will see about that my lord", replied Kagome giving him a sly grin in return.

"Oh, none of that my lord stuff, you may call me Toga"

"Well if that is the case you shall call me just Kagome"

"Wonderful!" boomed Toga. Kagome laughed she could tell she was going to love living there with Toga he reminded her so much of her father. 'Its no wonder my father became allies with Toga he is great'

"I can tell now that introductions are over your going to be quite a handful"

"Maybe, I am told constantly that I am a magnet for trouble no matter what I do"

"Well then, we should get along just fine"

"Thank you Toga" said Kagome as she took Lord Toga's hand and was led into the palace.

'Well Kagome, at least Toga will be your friend, hahaha, this is crazy, and who would have thought that royal protocol wouldn't be such a big deal here. I already love it here. It's just as I dreamed it would be, and maybe even better.'

On her way with Toga to her bed chambers they passed by Sesshomaru, and as his eyes narrowed at her she smiled brightly at him 'tehe lets kill him with kindnesses. As quickly as his eyes had narrowed at her they widened in surprise, and that is when he knew why his eye had been locked in with hers from the first moment they had met, because she was unlike any royal he had ever met, she glowed with… kindness and warmth.

"Something wrong Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome nonchalantly.

"This Sesshomaru does not take kindly to humans addressing me without my proper title; I would refrain from doing so if you wish to keep yourself fully intact"

"Wow! So you do speak that's great! I was beginning to wonder"

Sesshomaru growled.

"Now, Now Sesshomaru you are speaking to a beautiful lady lets try not to insult her with nasty threats"

"Father that girl should know her place"

"I know my place the question is do you know it"  
"maybe it is face to face with the floor that you so happily acquainted yourself with before introductions were made" stated a satisfied Sesshomaru with humor in his eyes.

'Ugh! What a jerk!'

"When I get nervous I trip big deal pretty boy!"

"Watch your tongue you human wench"

"Now that is enough" boomed Toga.

"You two seem to be made for each other"

"Humph, me made for that jerk what ever" stated Kagome sarcastically as she crossed her arms and looked away from both of them.

"That human is not worth the dirt on my shoe" argued Sesshomaru angry at his father's assumption.

"That's funny Kagome pretty boy, you are a pretty boy aren't you Sesshomaru, ignore that ass hole. You're a lot different than the girl who was in the throne room what happened?"

"Well I thought I would behave during introductions and then let you met the real me afterward" said Kagome as she smiled at the not so bad Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at the two as they interacted and didn't like Inuyasha's body language towards Kagome at all, it said 'your cute, I like you', and for some reason Sesshomaru did not like it a bit. He stared at Kagome's beauty she wore a lovely lily colored silk kimono that wrapped around every curve on her body. Her fair skin looked almost as white as snow. Her smooth raven locks ran down her back and past her hips. Her face was lovely with its rosy lips, and slightly pink cheeks, but her best facial feature was her large and beautiful crystal blue eyes. They shone with sincerity, and twinkled with mirth. He never seen anything like her, so the rumors were true about her beauty, big whoop, what about that attitude of hers no one said anything about that.

She spoke to them as if she were a male herself not afraid to express her opinion unlike all the other women he had met over the decades. She was truly a strange creature, and he knew she was going to be difficult, but he liked it amazingly. 'I will court this Kagome, I want to learn more about her, and this means I must behave then.'

'Well this shall be fun'

Author's note: hope you liked the first chapter of this oh-so….fun story, hahaha. I will warn you I am currently in college and, well, updates may become scarce, but know that I still love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Courting and Come back Kikyo

Author's Note: Totally excited about how this turned out and I hope you guys like it. I don't own Inuyasha.

'Why is it that all of my thoughts seem to gravitate to her? Sesshomaru had been pacing back and forth in his room since he had waked. He hadn't even done his daily workout. He didn't know how to approach Kagome he wanted to keep his dignity in tack, and do it without scaring her. He had been so focused on her this morning that he had actually been keeping track on where she went around the palace.

'Why do I want to court a human again? Oh because she is adorable, humorous, fiery, beautiful, and honorable obviously by still abiding her father's wish after his demise and coming to marry a demon whom she has never met or seen'

"I will go to her now and ask her if she would do me the honor of courting me"

"Oh, you are huh?"

Sesshomaru spun around in surprise and irritation; he was letting his guard down. His father stood in the middle of his great room looking smugly.

"Father" Sesshomaru growled through his teeth.

"I apologize for intruding son, but I don't believe I have ever seen you pace before or talk out loud to yourself either and I never would have thought it would be over a young girl especially dear Kagome I didn't think she was your type."

"Father I will ask you kindly to keep to your own business"

"Oh, ho, ho, I hit a nerve hmmm?"

"Well, I will keep to my business then"

"Good day father"

"Hahahaha! Good day son!" boomed Toga as he left his son's room.

Sesshomaru growled to himself once he knew his father was out of ear shot. 'Father will not make this easy for me'. He then left to find the princess who he was sure would cause more trouble than she was worth.

The sun shone bright through the tall trees around the palace and cast great big shadows along the palace gates and walls. Kagome laid in the shade cast by the great trees becoming a part of the beautiful colorful surroundings, and she sighed because of her heavy heart and she knew no matter how beautiful the day was it didn't change what Kikyo had done or how alone she felt laying there in the great big garden in a kingdom she had only been in for two days. 'Oh come back Kikyo, please come back'.

"Hey Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha in excitement. Kagome propped herself up on her elbow.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha"

"What are doing just lying around? You do know you have to amuse me now that you live here"

"Oh do I? Well how about you stay here and count to 100 and maybe hold your breath and then see how amused you are by me"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny"

"Great your amused now please leave me be"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I am... sad. Kikyo left me here and I don't know if she's coming back"

"You don't wanna be here?"

"NO! I love it here it's just that I have never been separated from Kikyo and it's hard"

"Oh" Inuyasha looked down in shame for asking her such a dumb question. Even though Sesshomaru and he didn't get along he couldn't imagine having to be separated from him without knowing when he would see him again.

"I understand…you do know that I am here for you right?"

Kagome gave him a sincere smile. "Yeah, thank you Inuyasha you're very easy to talk to"

Inuyasha smiled and blushed from embarrassment. 'I really like you Kagome I think I will ask you to court me'

Sesshomaru walked out to the garden to finally confront Kagome and found Inuyasha there with her, and let loose a quiet menacing growl. Inuyasha looked up from Kagome confused.

"What you growling about?"

Sesshomaru glared at him in agitation 'stupid half breed he can't take a hint'.

Kagome looked at them both in confusion she hadn't heard a growl and couldn't understand why Sesshomaru would growl in the first place. Then Inuyasha's face turned from confused to surprise because he knew exactly what was going on.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about I didn't hear Sesshomaru growl at you"

"Yeah whatever that dog breath growled alright, but why I don't know so Sesshomaru why did you growl?" asked Inuyasha in a sly voice.

'That idiot knows why I growled'

'Ha, he will never admit to why he growled especially if he hasn't asked yet'

"Leave now" bite out Sesshomaru through his gritted teeth. Inuyasha glared at him in irritation.

"Okay I'll leave. See you guys later"

Kagome set herself off the ground and left in a flurry of confusion almost sprinting for the nearest door.

"Kagome wait! He was talking to me"

'Well that certainly didn't go as planned, and now to deal with Inuyasha'

"You know exactly why I growled"

"Yeah I did, but I am not leaving you with Kagome, because I have decided that I would court her"

'I knew it would come to this I just wish it wouldn't have been so soon'

"That will be an impossible task because I have decided to court her"

"Grrrrrr, you asshole she's human! You don't even like humans!"

"Kagome is no ordinary human and she possesses a fiery spirit that can rival any demonesses. She wouldn't want an insolent foal mouthed pup anyway"

"Well she wouldn't want a stuck up frozen dick either!"

"We shall see how and who she chooses little brother" growled Sesshomaru in a menacing tone

"Ha! She wouldn't choose you in a million years" growled Inuyasha in a tone almost as menacing as Sesshomaru's. They glared each other down hands on their hilts, and then they both took their leave after their display. 'Yes we will see who she choses'.

'What is with those guys jeez! Man is Sesshomaru scary'

Kagome was walking through the palace hallways in thought. 'I guess Sesshomaru could have growled and I wouldn't have heard it but what did I do? I was just sitting there maybe I was laying in his spot or something. Whatever it was he didn't have to be so cold abo-'

"Kagome there you are! Just the young woman I needed to see!" boomed Toga in good spirits as always.

"Would you join me in my study please?"

"Of course" replied Kagome cheered by the king.

He lead her down many corridors full of servants and soldiers who upon seeing the great king and princess backed up against the wall and slightly bowed their heads. They stopped in front of a large door and a soldier opened it for them to enter. Toga went behind his large desk and sat down.

"Sit please" he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, and Kagome sat quickly. Toga cleared his voice before speaking.

"How are you my dear?"

"I am great!" exclaimed Kagome a little too happy.

King Toga gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it. Kagome lowered her head in shame for trying to lie to him.

"Kagome you are part of my family now , although you have yet to marry one of my sons I have taken a great liking to you and I want you to think of me as another father figure I am here for you now tell me the truth little one how are you"

"I am hanging on…I just miss Kikyo and I don't know how she is or what she's doing and we have always been together always!" Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she poured out her feelings.

"She left me to be with you know Kagura, who were originally trying to get away from. She went back and I know it was once our kingdom, but now Kagura and Naraku are there and they have completely taken over. I miss my parents so much Toga"

"I know you do your father was a very strong and intelligent man and very caring he was a hero of the greatest kind in fact that is how I met your father a young human child had entered into the neighboring Boar demon kingdom and though we had not yet met each other we were both in war with that kingdom. The child had somehow gotten lost and found its way onto the battlefield and how your father saw him I have no idea, but the child was yards away about to be struck down by a boar demon when from the chaos flew his arrow sure and true right into the Boar demons head and after witnessing your father's instincts for protecting those smaller and weaker than himself I called off my troops from attacking his, and after realizing what I was doing he did the same and there we joined forces and defeated the Boar demons together."

"Amazing story"

"We saved each other's butts many times after that hahaha; your dad was very amusing like yourself"

Kagome blushed.

"Oh, and when I met your beautiful mother I almost felt jealous that he had snagged such a beautiful woman. You and Kikyo favor her favor much, but I will say that she was not very fond of me for she shared the same dislike for demons as all women with spiritual powers did."

"I noticed that. She never liked talking about you or the princes when I was younger after I found out about the treaty that you and father struck"

"Well that may explain a lot huh"

"Yeah it does, and you know after mom died when Kikyo and I turned ten Kikyo seemed more adapt to practicing archery more."

"Oh really, may I ask you a question after your mother died how did he know Kagura?"

Kagome frowned at his question knowing the question would stir many emotions in her.

"She was our Archery sensei"

There was silence afterwards it was very awkward for a few minutes.

"She approached him after my mother's funeral and they spoke for a while and he seemed almost in a trance after that. We could hardly ever talk to him without him speaking about Kagura it was Kagura this, and Kagura that gosh I got sick of it after a while. About 5 months later he proposed and well after they married he died a year later of the same sickness as mother"

"Very peculiar"

Kagome lifted her head at his statement.  
"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, and this Naraku fellow what is he like?"

"He is absolutely horrid she married him 5 weeks after father's death and well you know the rest she has made him king. He is the creepiest man I have ever met in my life. He likes to watch us when we train and when I passed him in the hall once I could swear he brushed my neck and smelled my hair all at once it was very strange. I also can't tell what he is exactly, because his aura seems human but it has this evil undertone to it, and it just freaks me out must of time and that's why I can't imagine why Kikyo would leave and go back to that."

"Guilt or just plain hatred for demons"

"No I know my sister better than anyone and she would never hate something so bad that she felt she had to leave and not fulfill her duty and marrying your sons is our duty, because it is something father wanted and it is part of the treaty"

"I understand Kagome I will take this unto consideration for you have seen a great deal of pain for one so young I know no one who has had to suffer as you, but I will make sure you never have to suffer again"

"Thank you Lord Toga"

"Call me dad!" exclaimed loudly.

"I don't think I am ready for that yet"

Toga gave her a look of mock hurt and then smiled.

"That is just fine"

"Thank you Toga"

"Anytime, now I do believe it is close to dinner time may I escort you my lady"

"Why of course, hahaha"

Kagome laughed carefree this time and Toga smiled down at the small and beautiful princess happy that such a wonderful girl would be marrying one of his sons. 'I am so happy that they turned out to be better than I would have imagined, because I haven't felt this secure in so long. Now for me to get Sesshomaru to at least speak to me without being irritated.

"Could you try and silence yourself please"

"Awwww, shut up I aint bothering you I was talking to Kagome"

"I would love to go horseback riding tomorrow Inuyasha"

"Yes my girl it would be nice for you to explore the kingdom with him tomorrow huh"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and found him staring at her with his expressive gorgeous eyes for the tenth time that night at the dinner table. She blushed red at the attention, because she had never really had someone so… well beautiful look at her that way before. Sesshomaru noticed her blush and let a small smile grace his lips only for her 'She looks so much more beautiful when she smiles'. Kagome saw it and was dumbfounded. 'Why in the world did he just smile at me I thought he didn't like me, and his smile was by far the most…beautiful smile I have ever seen, so maybe he is like his eyes?

"Sesshomaru would you accompany me also tomorrow on my trip with Inuyasha into the kingdom"

"Yes"

Kagome brightened at this. 'So he doesn't hate me after all oh if Kikyo were here…' Kagome saddened at the thought of not having Kikyo to share her new accomplishment with. Sesshomaru watched how the previous emotions danced across her face and wondered what she was thinking.

'Kikyo…but I have these guys for now that's okay, everything will turn out fine if I remember who I am and do my duties as I should just as Kikyo told me she won't leave me not for good at least'

"I am so glad!" exclaimed Kagome half excited.

"Well you all shall have a good day tomorrow aye? hahahaha!"

Inuyasha both rolled their eyes at their fathers comment. In walked the servant Kagome had met before entering into the palace with a piece of parchment in her hand. She bowed and held it out to toga.

"A letter for you my Lord"

"Oh"

Toga the letter, and opened and read it.

"WHAT! IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he screamed loudly hurting not only his son's ears, but his own. Both sons stood quickly after hearing their father scream.

"Father what news?" asked Sesshomaru calmly.

"Naraku wishes to end our treaty and take Kagome back or they will declare war on us"

"WHAT!" Screamed a furious Kagome, 'who does he think he is!'

"HOW DARE HE TRY AND OVER RULE MY FATHERS TREATY! THAT, THAT, MONSTER"

'And why in the world would they want me back?'

Stood abruptly and started to pace in front of the table. She stopped pacing and knew what she must do.

"I will pack"

"No!" Screamed Sesshomaru loudly, and everyone turned to stare at him in surprise he had never screamed that loud before in his life.

"You will stay we can take whomever we must there is no possible way for them to defeat us"

"Sesshomaru is right you will stay unless you really choose to go"

"Please stay Kagome" said Inuyasha sadly, and Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"I will stay only on one condition, and that is if it becomes possible for them to win I will leave with them because there is no way that I would be able to live with myself if you all were to be harmed in anyway"

It was quiet while they thought about her condition.

"It is a deal my dear Kagome"

Toga reached out his hand to shake hers and the deal was sealed.

'There is no way Naraku could summon an army big enough to destroy the most dangerous demon army in the world. I am truly in safe arms. Father what you wanted will be honored and I know I will be happy here.'

Author's note: hey there peoples or rabbits! Yeah my second chapter is done which means I actually decided to continue this story. I tried to get the information that you guys wanted to know in this chapter, so I hope you are all happy. I know Kagome is being sort of a cry baby in this chapter but she will man up in the next. Oh and there will be a big confrontation in the next chapter so stay tuned peeps! Oh, and Merry Christmas if I don't update the next one early.


End file.
